halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Years of Days: Book One- The Ring
Comments So... anyone have any advice? Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 22:27, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I don't really have much to say. There are definitely improvements in this story compared to the last draft. The story flows together effectively. The characters seem to react naturally and effectively. Overall plot seems to be here this time. It fits the bill and I think you did a good job. I would recommend you work on your grammar and maybe trying to expand from your comfort zones. While the story is good, it feels like it plays safe. Maybe try experimenting with the plot and break from your comfort zones a little. Otherwise, at this point. I'm satisfied with the improvements. Distant Tide (talk) 05:28, January 24, 2018 (UTC) I'll try and expand a little and see what happens. I'm planning something for the next chapter that will definitely be out of my comfort zone. Can't say much more without spoilers. As to grammar, I'll look it over and see if I can make the necessary changes. As to this story's prequel, I might reboot that one entirely (again). Glad you like this one so far, though. :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 11:44, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Further Comments So... how is it so far? Any changes that need to be made? Any loopholes? Any contradictions to the canon?- Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 19:12, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the comments and such, I appreciate it. I'll get on it as soon as I possibly can (I'm a little busy with something at the moment, but I should be able to fix the problems later today.) As to the Grunts, yeah, I think I overdid it with the "me" thing. But I'm glad you liked everything else so far. Thanks for your time. :) - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 16:50, February 2, 2018 (UTC) 'UZ's Feedback' Again, thanks for the feedback. :) I'll see what I can do regarding the structure and such. May take a little while, but I'll try to figure out something. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 17:03, February 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm currently revising it so that way Yenee's dialogue isn't so... well, so he's not saying "Me" so much. And the interrogator thing isn't a military rank, so I'll rewrite it so that way he'll have just officially been promoted to said military rank. As to the "ee" suffix, I'll add that to his page ASAP. Thanks for pointing those out. :) Btw, any ideas on how to tackle the structure problem?- Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 19:31, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments and the suggestion- I'll get on it. :) - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 22:02, February 3, 2018 (UTC) It's the latter. I added an explanation in the trivia, too, just in case other readers wondered the same. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. :) I'll get on it ASAP. And thanks so much again for helping out. I appreciate it. Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 01:43, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Made the necessary corrections. And thanks! :) Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 17:32, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Ideas?? Anybody got any ideas for this story? I know what I want for the main plot, but I'm not really sure how to go about writing the next scene. - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 12:37, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Hm... that might work, since some of the Sentinels may not have been as corrupted as Guilty Spark. :) I like that idea, I'll get on it right away. Thanks! - Julia-Xe Dax Finitevus the Echidna (talk) 15:16, February 17, 2018 (UTC)